elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2014/06
30. Juni 2014 *Namibia: Forscher entdeckten "Elefantenmaus" - 30.06.2014. *Elefanten im Bergzoo bekommen einen Paten - 30.06.2014. *The Race to Stop Africa’s Elephant Poachers - 30.06.2014. 29. Juni 2014 *Martin Guitar turns up volume to save elephants - 29.06.2014. 28. Juni 2014 *Wilderei von Elefanten in Kenia: Jäger und Gejagte - 28.06.2014. 27. Juni 2014 *Zimbabwe: U.S. Ban On Elephant Trophies Hurts Zim Tourism - 27.06.2014. *Botswana's Elephants - 27.06.2014. *Zoo plan calls for elephant exhibit renovation - 27.06.2014. *Emergency appeal launched to combat rise in elephant poaching - 27.06.2014. *Sunder, the elephant responding well to treatment - 27.06.2014. *World's second oldest elephant to celebrate 70th birthday - 27.06.2014. *Katherine Connor founded a sanctuary for abused elephants - 27.06.2014. *Bexleyheath student causes a stir with elephant toy design at Southbank - 27.06.2014. 26. Juni 2014 *Fellsmere elephant center fundraiser heads to social media | Photo galleries - 26.06.2014. 25. Juni 2014 *Wildernde Rebellen in Afrika: Elfenbein für Kalaschnikows - 25.06.2014. *Rechtbank India kiest voor het welzijn van de 50-jarige olifant Raju boven haar geweldadige eigenaar! ! - 25.06.2014. 24. Juni 2014 *Hannes Jaenicke macht sich für Elefanten stark - 24.06.2014. *Elefant in der Kita: Tierschützer protestieren - 24.06.2014. *Want Self-Improvement? Turn to an Elephant - 24.06.2014. 23. Juni 2014 *Zürcher Elefantennachwuchs auf Namenssuche: Es ist ein Mädchen - 23.06.2014. *Es ist ein Mädchen! - 23.06.2014. *Ingezonden brief: In gezonde ecosystemen krijgen olifanten en mensen geen ruzie - 23.06.2014. *Poachers Just Killed the Biggest, Most Loved Wild Elephant in the World - 23.06.2014. 22. Juni 2014 *The elephant who thinks she's a buffalo! Confused orphan whose parents were killed by poachers joins herd from different species - 22.06.2014. *"Die Rache kommt spät, aber sie kommt" - 22.06.2014. *Diese Elefanten sind zu BIG für einen MAC - 22.06.2014. *Urzeit-Elefant: Junggesellen finden Millionen Jahre alten Schädel - 22.06.2014. *Zoo’s new elephants to debut Monday - 22.06.2014. 21. Juni 2014 *Osnabrücker Zoo-Elefant Dinka tippt auf DFB-Elf - 21.06.2014. *Two States Get Serious About Protecting Elephants and Rhinos From Poaching - 21.06.2014. *Targona Western Plains Zoo elephant family set to grow - 21.06.2014. 20. Juni 2014 *Mosambiks Elefanten in Gefahr - 20.06.2014. *Elefantenbaby entzückt Zoobesucher - heisst es bald Ottmar, Oscar oder Orea? - 20.06.2014. *Groups Congratulate New York State Legislature for Passing Historic Ban on Elephant Ivory and Rhino Horn - 20.06.2014. *An Open Letter to Jimmy Fallon About Roxy the Elephant - 20.06.2014. 19. Juni 2014 *Urgent international action needed following elephant poaching statistics in Mozambique - 19.06.2014. *Conservationist Fears 'Unsustainable Rate Of Killing' After Legendary Elephant Falls To Poachers - 19.06.2014. *Mozambique: Report - Elephant Poaching On the Rise in Mozambique - 19.06.2014. *Orphan elephant adopted by family of buffalo - 19.06.2014. *Buffalo adopt elephant after ivory poachers kill her mom - 19.06.2014. *Elephant born at Knoxville Zoo dies in N.C. - 19.06.2014. *WATCH: Jimmy Fallon Gets Wedgie From Elephant on "The Tonight Show" - 19.06.2014. *Opinion: Killing of Great Tusker in Kenya Recalls Lesson From the Past - 19.06.2014. *Michael Bay hints at African elephant project - 19.06.2014. *Poaching elephants - 19.06.2014. *Amazing footage of Dublin Zoo elephant’s nighttime tricks (VIDEO) - 19.06.2014. 18. Juni 2014 *Namenloses Elefantenbaby stellt sich den Besuchern vor - 18.06.2014. *Grosse Freude im Zoo Zürich: Das Elefanten-Baby ist da! - 18.06.2014. *36-year-old elephant at NC zoo dies - 18.06.2014. *72 Incredible Elephant Facts That Will Make You Want To Save Them - 18.06.2014. 17. Juni 2014 *Elephant lullaby video goes viral - 17.06.2014. *Sleep (Elephant) baby, sleep - 17.06.2014. *Elephant Tusks and Rhino Horns in New York City - 17.06.2014. 16. Juni 2014 *Wilderer töten Afrikas größten Elefanten - 16.06.2014. 15. Juni 2014 *44-year-old African elephant dies en route to Colorado Springs zoo - 15.06.2014. *Poachers kill giant elephant - 15.06.2014. 14. Juni 2014 *Trauer um Riesenelefant: Wilderer töten Satao - 14.06.2014. *One Of Kenya's Legendary 'Tuskers' Is Killed By Poachers - 14.06.2014. *Satao, iconic ‘tusker’ elephant, killed and mutilated by poachers in Africa - 14.06.2014. *Alarm sounded over elephant poaching in Congo - 14.06.2014. *Elephant tusks worth Sh1million nabbed in Kericho - 14.06.2014. *Opfer von illegalen Abschüssen: Über 20'000 Elefanten gewildert - 14.06.2014. *Zoo Karlsruhe: So geht es Elefantendame Rani wirklich! - 14.06.2014. *Stropers doden iconische olifant - 14.06.2014. *Kenya's 'iconic' tusker elephant Satao is killed by poachers - 14.06.2014. *Baby Roger was first elephant at Roger Williams Park, arriving in 1893 - 14.06.2014. *Man in coma after elephant attack - report - 14.06.2014. *Elephant Menace Claims Another Life - 14.06.2014. *KWS officers nab suspect ferrying 2 elephant tusks worth Sh1M in Kericho - 14.06.2014. *Alarm sounded over elephant poaching in Congo - 14.06.2014. 13. Juni 2014 *1,3 Millionen Jahre alt: Prähistorischer Elefantenschädel in New Mexico ausgegraben - 13.06.2014. *68 Tiere in zwei Monaten: Wilderer in Afrika töten in einem Jahr 20.000 Elefanten - 13.06.2014. *Wilderer töten 20.000 Elefanten - 13.06.2014. *Das Wollhaar-Mammut war ein kleiner Elefant - 13.06.2014. *Ancient Elephant Fossil Discovered by New Mexico Bachelor Party - 13.06.2014. *An Elephant Researcher Mourns An Elephant Lost to Poachers - 13.06.2014. *Fewer elephants killed in 2013, figures show - 13.06.2014. *Chelsea, Hillary Clinton urge action to save elephants - 13.06.2014. *Lou. Zoo needs to upgrade elephant exhibit by 2015 - 13.06.2014. *Sierra County anticipates more visitors due to fossil find at Elephant Butte - 13.06.2014. *Elephant straying due to breakdown in food cycle: Forest Minister - 13.06.2014. 12. Juni 2014 *Safari park names baby elephant after Stephen Sutton - 12.06.2014. *Baby elephant named after inspirational Stephen Sutton - 12.06.2014. *77 smuggled elephant tusks seized - 12.06.2014. 11. Juni 2014 *Unglaublich: Dieser Mann hält wütenden Elefanten auf - Video. - 11.06.2014. *Wie heeft er zin om een olifant dood te schieten? - 11.06.2014. *Zimbabwe: Thousands Call for Protection of Zim Presidential Elephant Herd - 11.06.2014. *Tusko becomes third elephant at Oregon Zoo to contract tuberculosis - 11.06.2014. *Elephant found dead, appears to be electrocuted - 11.06.2014. *Vietnam seizes 110kg of elephant tusks smuggled from Africa - 11.06.2014. *Not everyone believes sending an elephant to Cheyenne Mountain is the best choice - 11.06.2014. *Lucky tourist saved by allowing elephant to charge - 11.06.2014. *Woman dies in elephant stampede - 11.06.2014. 10. Juni 2014 *„Silvester-Baby“ heißt jetzt Taru - 10.06.2014. *Watching the world's last ocean swimming elephant is a real delight - 10.06.2014. *Bringing Sunder The Elephant To Safety - 10.06.2014. *Oregon Zoo elephant Tusko has tubercolosis, begins treatment soon - 10.06.2014. *Fossil gives special meaning to Elephant Butte - 10.06.2014. *A Pregnant Elephant Needs To Lose Weight Before She Can Give Birth - 10.06.2014. 9. Juni 2014 *Born in the Wild – TV review - 09.06.2014. *Elefant müsste man sein - 09.06.2014. *Elephant world cup 2014 kicks off - 09.06.2014. *Punishing Ivory Owners Rather Than Saving Elephants: When Ideologues Take Over the Regulatory State - 09.06.2014. *SANParks official pushes elephants off the road... AGAIN! - 09.06.2014. 8. Juni 2014 *Now that's a jumbo water tank! New elephant enclosure with underwater viewing area draws crowds at Swiss zoo - 08.06.2014. 7. Juni 2014 *Tortured elephant who won heart of Paul McCartney FREED after 2 year court battle - 07.06.2014. 5. Juni 2014 *The Elephant Whisperer: Fearless Nirmala, 17, becomes Indian hero for steering huge herds out of villages - even after they trampled her father to death - 05.06.2014. *Sunder the Elephant – Free from Torment at Last - 05.06.2014. *Aww…Baby Elephant Rescued From Well Runs to be Reunited With Mom (VIDEO) - 05.06.2014. *Kenya: Police Nab 230 Elephant Tasks In Mombasa - 05.06.2014. *Mark Shand: 'It was like watching a lion fall’ - 05.06.2014. *Greenville Zoo holds farewell celebration for elephant - 05.06.2014. *Wenn Elefanten auf die Felder wollen, knallen die Petarden - 05.06.2014. *«Unsere Elefanten kommen im tiefen Wasser noch oft in Schieflage» - 05.06.2014. *Circus Krone in Koblenz: "Manege frei" für Elefanten und Artisten - 05.06.2014. *Elephant Sunder on his way to Bangalore rehabilitation centre - 05.06.2014. *Solar Fencing Shield from Elephant Depredation - 05.06.2014. *FIFA World Cup 2014: Nelly the Elephant, the Fortune-Teller - 05.06.2014. *Kenya Wildlife Service Seizes 228 Elephant Tusks in Mombasa Raid - 05.06.2014. *Video: Melbourne Zoo's baby elephant takes first swim - 05.06.2014. *Off season for Rambo, the Uda Walawe elephant? - 05.06.2014. 4. Juni 2014 *So leben die Zürcher Elefanten in ihrem Luxusheim - 04.06.2014. *Die Zürcher Elefanten haben jetzt einen Swimmingpool - 04.06.2014. *Olifant Nelly weet al wie het WK gaat winnen - 04.06.2014. *Old City store owner gets prison time for elephant ivory smuggling - 04.06.2014. *Male calf elephant born at Mudumalai Tiger Reserve - 04.06.2014. *Zurich Zoo opens new home for elephants - 04.06.2014. *Zoo elephant Tusko may have TB - 04.06.2014. *5-year-old elephant dies in Rajaji National Park - 04.06.2014. *A Jesuit elephant in 17th-century Manila - 04.06.2014. *The guilt of the Knysna Elephant Park - 04.06.2014. *Greenville Zoo Announces Farewell For Joy the Elephant - 04.06.2014. 3. Juni 2014 *Tierschützer warnen vor Elefanten-Tourismus - 03.06.2014. *Der «Elefant» stampft durch Landquart - 03.06.2014. *Olifant besnuffelt angstige toeristen - 03.06.2014. *Oregon Zoo elephant Tusko may have tuberculosis; two other elephants already being treated for TB - 03.06.2014. 2. Juni 2014 *Elephant Lives Being Traded For Votes in Namibia - 02.06.2014. 1. Juni 2014 *The elephants’ graveyard: Protecting Kenya’s wildlife - 01.06.2014. *Elephant electrocuted in West Bengal - 01.06.2014.